


Unrequited Feelings

by Aaronna



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna
Summary: Almost everyone at the SGC knew Colonel O’Neill cared a great deal about his team, especially Captain Carter. Of those that knew, most believed that O’Neill was in love with his second in command, but they were wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I have never written for this fandom before, but this came to me and I had to write it. I hope it reads as well as it sounded in my head.

Almost everyone at the SGC knew Colonel O’Neill cared a great deal about his team, especially Captain Carter. Of those that knew, most believed that O’Neill was in love with his second in command, but they were wrong. 

Sure, Jack loved Sam, just not like that. Sam Carter reminded him of Charlie. The blond hair, blue-grey eyes, and the endless curiosity. She was similar to his son in so many ways that he couldn’t help but love her and would do anything to keep her safe. He had failed to do it with Charlie and he’d been damned if he failed Sam too.

Jacob Carter understood that he didn’t have to worry about his daughter with the Colonel watching her back, General Hammond did too, but neither seemed to notice that it was different than the usual team dynamic. Doc Fraiser had talked to him several about regulations and the consequences of stringing along the younger woman. Only Daniel seemed to know the whole truth.

Doctor Jackson had seen his team leader at his lowest and noticed that Jack treated Sam much the same way as he had Ska’ra when they had first come to Abydos. He had confronted his friend and gotten the whole story. Sam was everything that Jack imagined his son would have been.

But that wasn’t all. Jack O’Neill ended up telling more than he planned to the archaeologist. He told Daniel about his long string of male lovers and how he had been on the rebound when he had met Sara, his ex-wife. He explained how a one night stand had turned into more when Charlie had happened. He had never really loved Sara, but he cared about his son with his whole heart.

In the end, Daniel understood his friend in ways he had never thought would. It explained Major Kawalsky and Jack’s reaction to his death. They had known each other since before Charlie and had been O’Neill’s wing man at the time. He was the only one who had known the Colonel’s secret, but now Daniel knew.

As the years passed, things changed, but never Colonel O’Neill protectiveness for his second in command. What did change was his feeling for Daniel. After losing the linguist for the dozenth time, Jack finally understood his feeling for his spacemonkey. He knew Daniel loved Sha’re, and the she died, right in front of him.

Jack gave his friend time to mourn and move on, but he never got up the nerve to explain his feelings to his best friend. His heart broke every time Daniel fell for a woman and again when they broke the archaeologist’s heart. When Jackson asked his to stop Jacob from healing his and letting him go, Jack did it, even if it nearly killed him to do it. He loved Daniel, that was why he let him go, even if it meant he died inside to do it.


End file.
